


Habeas Your Corpus

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Juror Richie, M/M, Prosecutor Eddie, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: A beautiful blond between his legs was not the direction he thought his Monday would be going, but he wasn’t going to question it. Even if a part of him knew that doing this in a courtroom, where anyone could walk in on them at any moment, was a horrible idea. Then again, Richie wasn’t known for his good ideas, much less for his common sense, and so he shrugged away any lingering doubt as he surrendered to the feeling of Eddie’s hands.or Eddie and Richie have sex in a courtroom





	Habeas Your Corpus

“Juror number twenty, you’re free to leave,” said the judge, dismissing the curly-haired man Stan had just finished questioning.

Eddie chewed on the cap of his pen as he watched the man make his way to the door, oblivious to the knowing look Stan gave him as he passed in front of him to go sit back down. It wasn’t until the man paused at the door, turning with a grin to wink at Eddie, that Eddie realized he had been watching him a little too intently. He couldn’t help it, there was just something about the man that attracted him. His messy, tangled hair, apparent horrible fashion choices—I mean come on who wears Hawaiian shirts unironically?—and the way he kept constantly trying to joke around while Eddie was trying to ask him questions should have been enough to brush him off as just another face in the jury pool of people he would never (hopefully) see again. Yet, for some reason, he found himself wanting to run his hands through that tangly mess of hair and kiss that mouth that seemed to spout nothing but trash.

Eddie suddenly found himself wondering how the man would look spread out on top of his desk as Eddie fucked into him until he couldn’t do anything but moan out his name. He could feel himself getting slightly hard as his thoughts veered off towards more voyeuristic territory, but was swiftly pulled back to reality by a loud cough to his right. He looked over to find Stan once again looking at him, eyebrow raised as he gestured towards the judge.

“Mr. Kaspbrak?” questioned the judge, as Eddie now turned his attention towards him. “What’s the state’s position?”

“Your honor, I move for this jurors withdrawal based on—” he paused, unsure of what exactly his reasoning was. He didn’t want to waste a peremptory strike on the man, but he also knew he couldn’t have him serve on the jury, distracting Eddie during trial. “His exposure to pretrial publicity. He mentioned he works at a radio station and that he’s heard his coworkers talk about the case in question and may have already formed opinions that would be hard to put aside. Furthermore, his attitude while being questioned indicates his inability to take things seriously and I believe it would be counterproductive to have a juror like that in the jury box.”

“Mr. Uris,” says the judge as he turns now to Stan. “the defense’s position?”

Stan slowly stood up as he straightened out his jacket before looking over at Eddie, making eye contact. He stared at him for what seemed like hours to Eddie, as if trying to read his mind, before he finally sighed and said, “Your honor, we would not oppose the motion.”

“Very well then,” the judge said, thinking as he scratched his beard. “Mr. Kaspbrak while I believe your argument lacked some finesse, I believe it has some merit and grant your motion. On that note, I’d also like to break for lunch and pick back up right after.”

Eddie gathered his papers quickly, stuffing them into his briefcase haphazardly in an attempt to get out of the room as soon as possible. He could try to convince himself it was to avoid talking to Stan, but he knew the real reason. Eddie wanted to go and find the man that was driving him crazy and making him act like an idiot in front of the judge.

“Wow Eddie,” said Stan as he walked up to where he was scrambling to put his stuff away. “Even the judge could see the boner you were sporting for that guy.” 

“Shut the fuck up Stanley!” He hissed at his friend as he paused what he was doing, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink at his words. Eddie knew it was probably painfully obvious that he had ulterior motives, especially considering he had just willingly removed a potential juror that could be biased against Stan’s client, giving the defense an upper hand. He refused to think about how he would probably regret his decision later because despite being close friends since law school with Stan, he still had a job to do and part of it was making sure Stan’s client went to jail for the (alleged) murder he committed. “And I do _not_ have a boner!”

Stan’s eyes widened as he processed Eddie’s reaction to his comment, smirk beginning to spread across his face as the man in front of him quickly got up to leave. “Wait—No! Jesus Eddie! You’re fucking disgusting!” He was laughing now as he followed him out. “I can’t believe—oh my god! I'm definitely telling Mike about this.” 

“Stanley,” he began, stopping abruptly, causing the other man to bump into him. He turned around, arms crossed defensively. “Do you remember that time in law school when you got so drunk at a party that you started crying about how beautiful Mike’s dick—” Stan slapped his hand over Eddie’s mouth, face pale as he halted him from finishing the rest of that sentence.

“Edward,” he gasped. “You promised we would never talk about that night!”

At this, Eddie curled his lips into a vicious smile, pushing Stan’s hand away as he took a step back. “Well, then you better keep your mouth shut too Stan. I’ve already wasted too much time talking to you and he’s probably already gone. I’ll see you and Mike later for dinner you jerk.”

Stan rolled his eyes as he watched him leave, murmuring after him, “You could at least thank me for potentially helping you get some ass you ungrateful schmuck. Even if we both know I only agreed because it helps me in the long run.”

Eddie weaved through the crowd of people, looking for that familiar head of dark, tangled curls when he suddenly felt someone grab onto his forearm, pulling him through an open courtroom door. He stumbled in, dropping his briefcase in an attempt to keep himself from falling as his hands shot forward to clutch onto the stranger’s shirt, face colliding with a solid chest. 

“What the hell?” he cried out angrily. “Who the fuck—” he paused as he looked up to see the face of the very man he had been looking for. He tightened his grip, eyes growing wide as he took in a quick breath. “Juror number twenty…”

The man laughed at this, eyes crinkling in what Eddie could only describe as positively adorable. “My name’s Richie but you, sweetheart, can call me whatever you want.” He winked at Eddie, taking advantage of his dazed state to push him up against the now closed door.

Eddie winced slightly at the sudden feeling of his back colliding against the door, but stopped himself from protesting at the feeling of Richie’s body flush against his. He began to blush as thoughts of earlier came rushing back into his head and all he could do was look up at Richie, eyes still wide and mouth agape. Richie watches him, a sly smile spreading on his lips as he leaned in to rest his forehead against Eddie’s, letting out a soft sigh. “God, you’re so fucking cute. Like you’re a dick, no offense, but your reactions are just so adorably cute. I can’t wait to get my hands on that ass.”

Eddie froze at this, breath hitching as he squeezed the fabric of Richie’s shirt. The corner of his mouth began to tick up into a smirk as he slowly recovered, hands no longer gripping his shirt but now slowly trailing down his chest. “Bold of you to assume it won't be the other way around.”

Richie faltered at this, stunned by Eddie’s unexpected change in attitude and began to pull back. He’s quickly held in place by Eddie, fingers clutching at his belt loops. “Where do you think you’re going after teasing me like that?” he questioned him, voice sugar sweet as he went to grab him by the chin, fingers digging gently but firmly into his skin. Eddie’s thumb lightly grazed over his lips—slightly chapped, he thinks—before he spoke again, “I mean, you’re free to go if you don’t want this but—”

“Ok no wait. This is _exactly_ what I was hoping for,” he interrupted him as he began to slowly wrap his arms around Eddie’s waist. “I just pictured it a little differently but I can definitely work with this.” He shook his head lightly, a silent request for Eddie to release his hold on his chin. Once freed, he dipped his head down to kiss his neck, cursing at the limited amount of skin available to him.

A moan escaped Eddies lips at the contact as he quickly reached behind him, fingers fumbling to turn the lock on the door in an attempt at privacy. He knew this was stupid and reckless, that he would die of embarrassment if they were to get caught, but the lust for the man in front of him clouded his better judgment and he couldn’t bring himself to worry about the consequences of his actions. Richie slowly made his way up, trailing wet kisses along his jaw before placing a final kiss on the corner of Eddie's mouth and leaning back to look him in the eyes. “Can I…?”

“God, just come here already!” Eddie huffed as he placed his hand behind his neck, pushing down until their lips, finally smashed together. Richie began hastily loosening Eddie’s tie as the blond ran his tongue along his chapped lips, encouraging Richie to open his mouth for him. Richie moaned as Eddie deepened the kiss, hungrily devouring each other as their tongues intertwined. As Richie began unbuttoning Eddie’s shirt, the blond nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, pushing Richie’s hands off of him and sliding his own down, grabbing Richie’s wrists. Before Richie could protest, Eddie was pulling him further into the room. “Come on, there’s something I want to try.”

“Oh?” he asked curiously as Richie obediently followed the shorter man. “And what would that be Mr. Prosecutor?”

Eddie doesn’t answer him as he’s quietly lead behind the judge’s bench. As the blond once again placed his hands on Richie’s chest, he found himself being pushed backwards until his legs hit the chair behind him and he plopped down. Richie’s not sure what he expected, but he found himself getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans as he watched how the blond knelt down in front of him, parting his legs to situate himself between them. 

“My name’s Eddie,” he finally answered as he busied himself with the button and zipper of Richie’s pants. “Now shut the hell up and pull your pants down.”

Richie complied, pulling his pants and underwear down and off, ignoring the way Eddie’s words—along with the way he was slowly running his hands up his thighs—made his heart beat faster. When he had met the prosecutor earlier, his demeanor was cold, with his beautiful face schooled into a no nonsense frown throughout his attempts at cracking jokes during questioning. Yet, Richie could tell by the look in his eyes, even by the way they lingered on him as he left the room, that there was something there. Something that had him waiting around, even after he had been dismissed, for Eddie that had lead up to this point. 

A beautiful blond between his legs was not the direction he thought his Monday would be going, but he wasn’t going to question it. Even if a part of him knew that doing this in a courtroom, where anyone could walk in on them at any moment, was a horrible idea. Then again, Richie wasn’t known for his good ideas, much less for his common sense, and so he shrugged away any lingering doubt as he surrendered to the feeling of Eddie’s hands.

He felt an odd sensation in his stomach as he watched the way the blond man licked his lips, looking at him hungrily. Eddie glanced up, lust clouded eyes locked with his own as he slowly reached over to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. He began to stroke slowly, lightly, as he elicited a heady moan from Richie’s lips. He smirked up at him and continued with the languid pace as he inched his face closer to his length, hot breath sending shivers up Richie’s spine. 

Eddie closed his eyes, breaking the eye contact, and took Richie’s cock in his mouth, reveling in the whispered curses that encouraged him on as he began to stroke his tip with his tongue, teasing at his slit. Richie placed his hands in soft golden locks, threading his fingers through it as he gently pushed him down, making him take more of his length. “Fuck, just like that baby.” 

Eddie huffed in amusement at the contrast between his words and the tender way he was encouraging Eddie to take more of him. He expected the man to be more rough with him, especially after he had so crudely indicated he wanted to put his hands all over his ass. Eddie continued to tease him as his lips reached where his hand was wrapped around his base and paused, delighting in the way Richie took in a sharp breath as he pulled at Eddie’s hair. He moaned at this, making Richie’s hips buck forward as he began to move up and down, picking up the pace of his hand to match what his mouth was doing.

“Shit, I could cum just from this.”He groaned out, and Eddie looked up to see his head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, a look of utter pleasure on his face. At this, Eddie began to slow his pace as he dragged his tongue up the length of his cock before swirling it around the head, tasting the bitter precum leaking out. Without warning, he suddenly released him as he stepped back. “Wait noooo come back!” Richie cried.

Eddie shushed him, holding his cheek gently as he placed a quick kiss on his forehead. “We only have a limited amount of time here you know? Now get up and turn around.”

“Jeeze ok ok!” he said as he obeyed Eddie’s request, turning quickly to bend over the judge’s bench, placing his hands palm down on the flat surface. “I didn’t think you were going to be so bossy.”

Eddie grinned basking in the sight of a pantless Richie before him as he stood behind him, tracing his fingers down his covered spine as he made his way down to his bottom, drawing out a shudder from Richie. “Spread your legs out for me sweetheart,” he commanded as he reached into his pocket with one hand to take out a tube of his favorite liquid cherry lip balm.

“Look, I uh don’t want to ruin the mood or anything but ummm I'm just wondering,” Richie began hesitantly, as if he had anticipated Eddie’s actions. “How _exactly_ are we going to do this without lube? Like I have a condom in my wallet we can use but I don’t just go around carrying lube thinking oh today is going to be the day I’m going to get fucking reamed at the courthouse you know?”

At this, Eddie paused what he was doing and chuckled, patting Richie’s lower back in reassurance as the curly-haired man began to protest. “Sorry, it’s just kind of cute how you act when you’re nervous.” He leaves Richie for a moment to lean down and dig through the man’s pockets, in search of his wallet and the condom that he mentioned. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. I’ve got everything figured out.”

Eddie placed the condom from Richie’s wallet next to him on the desk and situated himself behind Richie, looming over him as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Do you want this Richie?” He nipped at his ear, hot breath making Richie shudder once again. “You’ve gotta tell me right now what you want. This is your last chance to back out.”

“Fuck. No!” he began, gasping and feeling as if he couldn’t draw air into his lungs to breath. “Y-yeah, I want you to fuck me Eddie. God, please! I don’t care how anymore fuck it let’s do this.”

Eddie smiled as he burrowed his face into the crook of his neck, closing his eyes to breathe in the smell of Richie before pulling back once again. Uncapping the tube of lip balm, he squeezed a small amount onto his fingers, placing one finger against his entrance. Eddie took a moment to tease him, swirling the gel around before he slowly pushed a finger in. Richie groaned at the feeling, eyes closing and forehead resting against the desk as he began to tense up at the intrusion. “Relax ok? I’ll be gentle,” murmured Eddie, trying to soothe him into relaxing around his finger.

Eddie pumped into him slowly, letting him get used to the feeling before inserting a second fingering. He could feel himself getting harder at the moans Richie gives him in response, but positions himself so that he can cover his mouth with his free hand, shushing him as he began to pick up speed. “Be quiet, you don’t want to get caught do you?”

Richie whines, shaking his head as he responded with something that sounded to Eddie like ‘feels so good’ and ‘please don’t stop’. He rolled his eyes at this, but continued to pump into him, adding a third finger when he felt he was ready to take more. As he opened him up, he could feel Richie jolt beneath him with every thrust of his fingers, hips moving in an attempt to get Eddie’s fingers moving deeper into him. Desperate, Richie whimpers against Eddies hand, tongue darting out to lick against his fingers, an attempt to get him to release him.

“Please,” Richie sobbed as Eddie removed his hand, wiping it against the back of his shirt. “I can’t take this anymore. I need you to fuck me. Need your cock.” Eddie could feel the man quiver with need underneath him and began to slow down his pace until he’s pulling out of him completely. Richie grumbled at the loss as he repositioned himself, cheek now pressed against the desk as he looks over at Eddie. He watched as the blond unzipped his pants, freeing himself just enough to carefully roll the condom on. As he continued to watch, his eyes began to widen when he sees Eddie go to pour more of the gel onto his hand. “Wait, oh my—is that lip balm??”

“Yeah, it’s cherry flavored,” responded Eddie casually as he began to stroke himself with the gel-covered hand. 

“That’s not—” Richie groaned out in frustration. “Is that safe to use?”

“Well the alternative would probably be much more painful for you and I’d rather not do that so,” began Eddie as he went to position himself behind Richie again. “It’s either this or nothing. Do you...still want this?”

Richie could feel Eddie faintly press against his entrance, teasing but ready to draw back at the slightest indication that this was no longer something that he wanted. “I—Yeah. Please, I want you inside me.”

Eddie smiled at his response, gingerly placing a hand on his left cheek, spreading him open as he aligned himself at his entrance with his other hand. Richie’s heart thumped in anticipation, feeling as Eddie slowly began to press the tip of his cock into him. He could feel himself begin to clench around him the further he went in, unaccustomed to the feeling, and began to panic.

“Do you want me to stop?” Eddie asked him worriedly.

Breath uneven, Richie answered with a shaky voice, “No, just—just give me a moment to adjust.”

He closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Eddie inside of him, how full it made him feel. It’s not painful, Eddie had been making sure of that. It was something he greatly appreciated, seeing as it had been a while since he had been on the receiving end of things. The apprehension he felt at letting Eddie continue slowly began to fade as he adjusted, his body heating up as he’s enveloped by a feeling of arduous desire. 

Eddie gripped his hips tighter as he felt Richie sluggishly begin to grind against him, eyes closing as he groaned at the sensation. He forced himself to stay still, waiting for Richie to give him a verbal request to continue. Reaching forward with one hand, he ran his fingers through his tangled hair as he asked, “What do you want Richie?” 

Richie continued his steady grind, cheeks turning red from the heat spreading through his body, as he softly murmured his response, “Fuck me, Eddie.”

Once he had the go ahead, Eddie began to slowly pull out until only the tip of his cock was buried in his warmth before pushing back in, just as slowly. Richie covered his own mouth as he began to moan, enjoying the way Eddie slowly pushed in and out of him. He wanted, needed more, of Eddie now and pushed back to meet his thrusts as he whimpered out, “Faster, please fuck me faster!”

Eddie started to thrust into him harder when the door to the courtroom all of a sudden began to rattle, startling both of them. He slowed to a halt inside of Richie as they both stopped to stare at the door, hearts racing at the thought of someone finding them in their current position. They stayed still, eyes wide as they glanced at each other and then back at the door, willing for whoever it was on the other side to just go away. The door rattled once more before the person seemingly gives up and is gone and both of them let out a breath they hadn’t realized they were holding. 

“Come on Eds!” Richie pleaded as he purposefully tightened around Eddie. “Someone’s going to end up coming in soon. Hurry up and fuck me!”

“Shit!” Eddie inhaled sharply at the feeling of Richie tightening around him. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed at his hips once again to ground himself. “You’re killing me here sweetheart.”

He began to push into him faster, harder as he gripped onto his hips, fueled by the soft grunts coming from Richie with every sharp snap of his hips against his bottom. As he continued his rapid pace, he reached under Richie with one hand and took his cock into his hand. He focused his attention on the sensitive head, thumb running over the slit, slick with precum. Using it to ease the slide, he began to slowly stroke Richie, applying just the right amount of pressure to get the man under him whimpering again, begging him for more. “I want you to cum for me baby, can you do that?”

“Yes, _fuck_!” gasped Richie, eyes shut tight as he focused on the feeling of Eddie inside him, around him. He could feel the way his thighs were beginning to shake, the way the pressure deep within him was beginning to build up. “I’m getting close!”

Eddie picked up the pace of his hand then as he thrust deep into Richie, cursing once again at the feeling of Richie tensing up around him, close to climax. With a couple more pumps, Richie let out a long moan as he came in Eddie’s hand, cum dripping onto the floor of the bench below. He continued to thrust into the curly-haired man, as he rode his high, chasing his own orgasm until he roughly pushed into him one final time, spilling into the condom.

They stay connected, breathing heavily as their elevated heart rates began to lower. Eddie loosened his grip on Richie’s hips as he went to pull out of him carefully, attempting to make as little mess as possible—considering Richie had already spilled cum all over the floor—and tied the condom up. He looked around, tossing the used condom into the wastebasket next to the desk as he cursed under his breath before saying, “We didn’t really think this through, did we?”

“No,” Richie sighed, still breathing heavily as he worked to pull himself up from the desk. He’s grinning up at Eddie, smile lighting up his whole face. “We really didn’t but that was amazing!”

“Alright,” he begins, in lieu of a response, as he paused to check his watch. “We’ve gotta hurry and get out of here. Lunch is ending soon and I’m sure someone’s bound to come in here soon, or at least try to again.” Hastily, he zipped up his pants, watching as Richie bent down to pick up his underwear and pants to quickly slip them on as well.

He busied himself with taking tissues from the box on the witness stand, rumpling them up to put over the condom in the wastebasket, a feeble attempt at covering up what they had just done. Eddie could only hope that no one would have a need to go digging through it and find the evidence of their escapade. He looked over to Richie, only to see that he had taken off his Hawaiian shirt in order to wipe up the cum spilled on the floor. He chuckled, catching Richie’s attention, and they both begin to laugh together as they finished cleaning up as best as they could.

Checking his watch again, he cursed as he realized he was about to be late for the second round of jury selection. He already knew he was going to get shit from Stan later and being late would just add to it. Not only that, but he also didn’t want to get on the judge’s bad side either. He swiftly made his way to his briefcase, picking it up and dusting it off as he walked towards the locked door. As he went to unlock it he paused, looking back at Richie who was leaning against the judge’s bench, head bowed.

Richie lifted his head, looking over at Eddie, making the blond frown at the look he could now see on the curly-haired man’s face. He looked upset, sad almost, as he made eye contact with Eddie. Richie then attempted to give him a smile, to reassure Eddie that he was free to leave, but it only came out weak and it sort of broke Eddie’s heart. The blond had been in such a hurry to make sure they wouldn’t get caught and that he wouldn’t be late that he didn’t stop to consider that he hadn’t gotten Richie’s number or even spoken about the possibility of meeting again. He mentally scolded himself as he dug through his briefcase until he could find what he was looking for—a card and a pen—and wrote his cellphone number on the back of the card as he walked back over to Richie. 

“Hey,” he said hesitantly, smiling at the man as he invaded his space. Without warning, he kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back quickly. Richie had no time to react as Eddie reached around him and into the back pocket of his jeans. Carefully, he placed the card he had been holding there and winked as he said, “Maybe next time I'll let you get your hands on this ass.” 

Eddie smirked as he walked away, leaving a shocked but now grinning Richie behind as he quickly made his way back to the jury selection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tinyarmedtrex and xander for being my betas and to isa for the title <3
> 
> Oh and also I blame Leigh for getting me into bottom Richie. She inspired me to write this really.
> 
> If you wanna give me a follow you can find me on tumblr @reddietrashclub and @richieseddie


End file.
